Feather
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Una criatura desconocida hasta la fecha aterroriza las calles del mundo mágico, Hermione, decidida a desentrañar el misterio, va a buscar a Draco Malfoy, uno de los mejores Cazadores de criaturas mágicas, para que la ayude en su empresa. ¿Qué puede salir mal en todo eso? [Dramione- En progreso- Para Gizz y las amantes del Dramione]
1. Prólogo: Arcano XVIII

_**Sin pena ni vergüenza vengo a subir esta nueva historia Dramione.**_

 ** _¿Enfermo? El Nott que he descrito me da el sida más absoluto que jamás me ha dado un personaje que he creado, así que no, no hay actualización pronto aunque trabajo en ella, no de la forma que os gustaría, pero bueno._**

 ** _¿Penitence & Vita? Id a molestar a Miss Mantequilla, yo tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito desde junio/ julio, y como actualizamos a la vez pues hasta que ella no escriba el suyo yo no puedo actualizar. Así que lo siento, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que leáis los siguientes capítulos._**

 ** _Todo lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece a JK Rowling._**

 ** _Planeo que la historia me ocupe entre nueve y doce capítulos, que es una tirada normal del tarot, así que sí, los capítulos tendrán el título de cartas del tarot, la decisión es completamente arbitraria, simplemente me pareció interesante narrar una historia tal y como se predice el futuro con cartas, cosa que estoy aprendiendo a hacer._**

 ** _Cualquier duda, tomatazo o sugerencia podéis dejarla en forma de review. Y que sepáis que esto va para Gizz Malfoy Granger, a quien debo un regalo de cumpleaños que le hace mucha ilusión, y que no os voy a desvelar de qué va porque soy así de mala._**

 ** _¡Aretha out!_**

* * *

 **Arcano XVIII:** _La Luna_ **.**

Simboliza lo engañoso de las apariencias. Con fines de predicción significa cambios imprevistos, obstáculos, adversidades, incertidumbres de toda clase, pero pese a todo, puede triunfar.

 **.†.**

 **Prólogo:** _La Luna derecha._

Inquietudes, crisis de fe. Debe elegir la compañía con cuidado. Noche, tinieblas, sortilegios.

 **.†.**

Y es en el silencio de la noche dónde mejor se siente.

 **.†.**

 _Ataque a una mujer maga._

 _La pasada madrugada la policía mágica se encontró a una mujer joven vagando perdida a las afueras del pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade. La mujer, con claros signos de haber sido atacada, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y no tenía conciencia de dónde había estado._

 _Sorprendentemente los inspectores han llegado a la conclusión de que no es un caso aislado y que el agresor ya ha atacado a diferentes mujeres, y a algún hombre, a lo largo de Gran Bretaña en los últimos tres meses._

 _La policía está tras la pista de lo que parece ser un depredador sexual que utiliza la magia para atraer a sus presas y después mantener relaciones sexuales con ellas._

 _Todas las víctimas presentan las mismas características, no tienen rastros ni signos de violencia física ni mágica, todos parecen haberse ido con su agresor por propia voluntad y no recuerdan nada de lo que ha pasado más que algún recuerdo borroso e incoherente._

 _La policía mágica recomienda tanto a hombres como a mujeres que no salgan solos, utilicen hechizos protectores y reporten cualquier persona o acto sospechoso que vean a las autoridades._

 _Manténganse alerta._

 **.†.**

Granger arruga el periódico y lo mete sin miramientos en su maletín de trabajo. La tarea resulta hercúlea dado la cantidad de gente que hay a esas horas de la mañana en el metro de Londres, pero con un bufido y un par de codazos lo consigue. Con otro bufido se aparta el mechón rizado que le ha caído delante de los ojos y se agarra a la barra de metal que le queda justo al lado.

El metro, en un furioso gruñido, se detiene, y con dolor las puertas se abren. Hermione, con una habilidad adquirida a lo largo de coger el transporte público muy a menudo, se abre paso entre la gente que se amontona para entrar sin esperar que los de dentro salgan.

Sus tacones repiquetean contra el suelo de la estación y sin detenerse a observar a su alrededor sube por las escaleras mecánicas hasta la superficie. El olor a lluvia inunda sus fosas nasales y sin pensárselo abre el paraguas y empieza a caminar por la calle.

En cinco minutos llega a la entrada del Ministerio, y un tirón de cadena más tarde ya está dentro y caminando por el suelo de mármol negro. Inclina la cabeza saludando educadamente a todos los compañeros o visitantes que llaman su atención y sigue sin vacilar hasta los ascensores.

El viaje es rápido y rutinario, las puertas se abren en un molesto chirrido y ella se dirige sin vacilación hacia su despacho. Y es ahí cuando un destello platino capta su atención, de pie y hablando con un colega suyo está Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos grises se dirigen directamente a ella y por un momento sus miradas se enlazan.

Ella es la que profesionalmente rompe el contacto, gira la cabeza, sin importarle lo más mínimo que su excompañero de clase esté ahí, y descarta ese fugaz momento de su mente y se centra en otras cosas, a pesar que siente los intensos ojos de él seguirla hasta que la puerta de su despacho se cierra tras ella.

 **.†.**

Es extraño, pero en mitad de esa sala se siente en paz. Se siente dueña y señora de sí misma y de todo lo que la rodea. Entre esas paredes de losas negras sabe que nada va salirse de control, que todo va a seguir un orden, que las reglas no van a ser quebradas, y eso la hace sentir bien consigo misma.

Es ante el tribunal del Wizengamot en el que Hermione siente que puede ganar cualquier cosa.

— Muy bien, ahora es el turno de la defensa —el juez que preside el Wizengamot hace un gesto con la mano señalándola indicándole que es su turno para levantarse y exponer su defensa.

Cierra los ojos e inspira hondo, se levanta lentamente, no tiene prisa, sabe que va a ganar, se ha preparado, sabe las reglas, y quien sabe las reglas controla el juego.

— Hace ya casi más de un año que inició este caso contra la empresa de pociones Mallory and Co. —sus pies se mueven ligeros y su voz no tiembla ni una pizca, continua segura de que está dando uno de los mejor espectáculos de su vida—. La opinión pública calificó este caso, y cito literalmente el titular de _El Profeta_ : "Un acto de demencia y delirios de grandeza por parte de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger". Pero yo les digo, señores y señoras del Wizengamot, no es la fama, ni el reconocimiento público lo que busco. No, lo que busco es algo mucho más básico y más fundamental, busco justicia para las víctimas de Mallory and Co.. No sólo busco justicia para las jóvenes brujas que han sufrido las deformaciones faciales a causa de su nueva poción "Cero granos", sino que también pido justicia para todos los Demiguises con los que han testado sus productos una y otra vez, y a los que han mantenido cautivos infringiendo doce leyes del decreto 28 Protección de las criaturas mágicas que fue aprobado hace dos años en este mismo tribunal —Hermione hace una pausa dramática y mira a todos los miembros del tribunal—. Estimado tribunal, si nosotros no velamos por la seguridad y la protección de la comunidad mágica, ¿quién lo hará? Es por eso que les insto, les suplico, que impartan justicia y que no dejen este crimen contra la población mágica impune.

Se para, inspira profundamente y suelta todo el aire de golpe mientras el corazón le late desbocado en el pecho, fija sus almendrados orbes en la jueza suprema del Wizengamot, y cuando ésta se recoloca las gafas y esboza una débil sonrisa en su dirección, sabe que ha ganado el caso.

 **.†.**

— ¡Muchas felicidades señorita Granger! —Su secretaria la sorprende abriendo una botella de champán de calabaza cuando entra a su despacho.

Hermione sonríe agradecida y algo avergonzada por el recibimiento. Se quita la chaqueta que cuelga de la percha y deja el informe de su caso recién ganado.

— Gracias, Janine —le agradece el gesto cogiendo la copa que ésta le ofrece—. La verdad es que no las tenía todas conmigo cuando entré esta mañana en el juicio, pero lo conseguí.

— ¡Es usted demasiado modesta señorita Granger! Digan lo que digan usted es una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestros tiempos. Y estoy segura de que si no hubiera estado ocupada en este caso el señor Mallory la habría convocado a usted, y no a ese impertinente de Gibbins.

Hermione le da un sorbito a su copa y arruga el entrecejo.

— ¿Convocado? ¿Convocado para qué? —Pregunta sin entender.

— ¿¡Es que no ha leído las noticias últimamente!? —Hermione niega con la cabeza sin saber exactamente a qué noticias se refiere—. ¡El asaltador! Ese sujeto que ha estado asaltando a magos y brujas por toda Gran Bretaña en los últimos cuatro meses, parece que por fin ha sido identificado —Hermione parpadea sorprendida y aleja la copa de sus labios—. Los aurores que iban tras él han conseguido una pista valiosísima —le confiesa en un quedo murmullo.

— ¿Y cuál es esa pista? —Pregunta la abogada acercándose a su empleada comida por la curiosidad.

— Una pluma —dice Janine mirándola con los ojos brillantes—. El equipo de zoología mágica del Ministerio la ha analizado en su laboratorio y ha concluido que dicha pluma pertenece a un animal mágico hasta el momento no identificado. No se tiene registro alguno de ese espécimen, y como parece que la criatura ha acotado su zona de ataques a las inmediaciones de Londres, la comisaría de aurores de Londres ha decidido aceptar el caso.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Janine pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo.

— ¡Pues que ya se ha formado una comisión de fiscales para el caso! Los aurores han pasado el caso al departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, y el jefe Mallory ha convocado a todos los fiscales que no están en ningún caso y a todos los Cazadores para definir las líneas de actuación del Ministerio de ahora en adelante. Aunque parece que el equipo ya está decidido… —Comenta su secretaria ausentemente mientras le da un sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Quién se rumorea que va a ser el equipo que se encargue de este caso, Janine? —Pregunta temerosa Hermione de la respuesta.

— Se rumorea que el fiscal a cargo será Gibbins, y que el Cazador a cargo será el desalmado y sanguinario de Terence Crawl.

Hermione no necesita ninguna palabra más para salir escopeteada de su despacho dirección a la sala de reuniones. El sonido de la copa estrellándose contra el suelo la acompañó como un réquiem acompaña a una pompa fúnebre.

 **.†.**

Las puertas de roble macizo chocan contra las paredes al ser abiertas por la furia de Hermione Granger. Da dos pasos para entrar en la sala e intenta acompasar su respiración. Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavan en ella llenos de curiosidad y diversión, excepto las grises orbes de Malfoy que se clavan en ella llenas de enfado y de algo más, algo oscuro y tentador que no se atreve a interpretar.

— ¿Qué diablos hace aquí, señorita Granger? —La voz irritada de su jefe la trae devuelta a la realidad y lo mira nerviosa.

— He escuchado que están formando un comité y me gustaría formar parte ya que he sido liberada de mis recientes obligaciones —dice ella intentando infundirse un valor que no siente y tratando de parecer firme y confiada.

Las risas quedas de todos los presentes se escuchan mientras su jefe suspira resignado y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente. Ella obedece rápido y se sienta al lado de su excompañero de clase, quien parece repugnarle su presencia ya que se mueve incómodo en su silla y se aparta levemente de ella.

— Bueno, cómo íbamos diciendo antes de que la señorita Granger nos interrumpiera, quedamos que el fiscal Gibbins y el Cazador Crawl se encargaron del caso _Feather_. Tienen hasta mañana a las 10 de la mañana para presentarme su plan de investigación.

Todos se levantan y Hermione empieza a balbucear el nombre de su jefe intentando llamar su atención. No puede consentirlo, no puede consentir que esos dos se hagan cargo de esa investigación. La verdad, es que aunque esa criatura desconocida resulte ser verdaderamente peligros y oscura, no se merece que Crawl la cace.

— ¡Señor Mallory! ¡Señor! —Hermione se detiene delante de la puerta del despacho de su jefe con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos suplicantes—. Señor, no puede permitir que Crawl y Gibbins se hagan cargo del caso. ¡Si ya es malo que uno sólo se encargue, imagínese lo malo que será que los dos lo hagan!

Su jefe se detiene, suspira cansado y se frota los ojos intentando centrarse.

— Señorita Granger, con todos los respetos, eso a usted no le incumbe. No voy a negar, ni a admitir, que concuerdo con su opinión, pero han sido los dos únicos voluntarios que se han presentado para la misión, mi intención era que Malfoy y Hill se ocuparan del asunto, pero Hill está enferma en su casa y Malfoy ha rechazado la oferta, así que si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender…

— ¡Pero no puede rendirse ahora! —Le insta Hermione agarrándolo del codo y volviendo a encararlo—. Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para ser la fiscal de la criatura, y Malfoy… Puedo conseguir convencerlo para que sea el cazador y haremos equipo.

— ¿Usted y Malfoy? ¿Trabajando codo con codo? —Ella asiente convencida y su jefe suelta una risotada divertida—. Perdone que ponga en duda sus palabras señorita Granger. Pero es de todos sabido que usted y el señor Malfoy no eran precisamente buenos amigos en el colegio, de hecho su relación era bastante conflictiva y tirante ¿Me está diciendo que debo arriesgarme y poner en sus manos el futuro de una criatura mágica hasta el momento desconocida, y que, muy probablemente, pueda llegar a ser la última de su especie?

— Sí —le contesta la castaña segura y sin vacilar—. Perdone mi atrevimiento señor pero soy una de las mejores fiscales que este departamento ha tenido en años, y Malfoy y yo somos adultos, estoy segura que podemos dejar a un lado cualquier diferencia que hayamos tenido en el pasado por el bien de esta criatura.

Su jefe se queda unos segundos meditándolo mientras se rasca la barbilla con la mano libre. Hermione contiene el aliento y reza para que su jefe le dé luz verde.

— Está bien, le concedo de plazo mañana hasta las nueve de la mañana para convencer al señor Malfoy de hacer equipo con usted, y que me presenten su plan de investigación.

— Gracias señor… Le juro que no se arrepentirá… Yo….

Su jefe la calla alzando la mano y apuntándola amenazadoramente con un dedo.

— Pero si fracasa, Gibbins y Crawl se ocuparán del asunto como ya había estado acordado, y no quiero oír ni una palabra en contra, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asiente y suelta a su jefe, quien airado y murmurando algo parecido a castaña testaruda, se da la vuelta y entra en su despacho dejándola olvidada ahí en medio del pasillo. Va a enseñarle que Hermione Granger nunca fracasa.

 **.†.**

Hermione no se siente muy orgullosa de cómo ha conseguido la información, pero lo importante es que lo ha hecho. Quizás no han sido métodos muy legales, quizás ha tenido que colarse en la oficina de aurores, hechizar a un par de guardas, y rebuscar entre los miles de archivos de las investigaciones abiertas, cosa que podría haberle hecho perder su trabajo si la hubieran pillado, en qué caso estaba trabajando actualmente Draco Malfoy.

Había descubierto, sorprendida, que su excompañero de casa estaba a punto de atrapar a un traficante de Occamys, y le había sorprendido aún más lo detallados que eran los informes de éste. Sabía que hoy, dicho traficante, se reuniría en una taberna en el pueblo de Croydons para intercambiar mercancía.

Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, corrió a su casa, se duchó, se vistió con unos tejanos, unas zapatillas especiales para correr, una camiseta de tirantes, una sudadera y una chaqueta y cogió su coche y se dirigió a Croydons. No le resultó difícil encontrar dicha taberna, entró casualmente como si fuera una clienta más, pidió una cerveza al camarero y unas patatas chips para picar, y se sentó pacientemente a esperar a que Malfoy hiciera su aparición.

Las agujas del reloj avanzaron inexorablemente, y a la hora y media Hermione empezó a dudar de lo que había leído en el informe, empezaba a creer que ni Draco ni el traficante iban a aparecer esa noche, así que desanimada, y pensando en dónde podría encontrar al rubio pagó su cuenta y fue al baño para refrescarse un poco.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos haces aquí Granger!?

Hermione abre los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse a Malfoy de frente y mirándola de una forma que podría calificarse encolerizado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? —Es lo único que consigue responder tratando de entender cómo ha podido entrar sin que ella lo viera.

— Pues desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú —contesta como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡Vaya! Pues sí que eres bueno en tu trabajo —le halaga sorprendida.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido, Granger? Porque tu comentario acaba de cabrearme, y bastante.

Hermione frunce el cejo molesta y lo mira desafiante.

— Por supuesto que lo era.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose, evaluándose, intentando averiguar qué dirá el otro a continuación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta finalmente el heredero de los Malfoy.

— Te estaba buscando —le confiesa ella sinceramente a lo que su acompañante alza una ceja incrédulo—. Venía a tratar de convencerte para que tú y yo formemos equipo para lo del caso _Feather_.

— No estoy interesado en atrapar ninguna criatura que se limita a tener sexo con magos y brujas —contesta desinteresado el rubio—. Seguramente es una joven _Veela_ que aún no controla muy bien sus poderes, o alguien que maneja muy bien el _Imperio_ y el _Obliviate_ , sea lo que sea no me interesa —se apoya contra la pared del baño y clava su vista en algún punto de dentro del bar—. Seguramente la pluma es una pista falsa que ha estado alterada por el sujeto o por los mismos aurores y los del laboratorio aún no han sabido verlo.

— ¿Y si te equivocas? —Le rebate ella alzando la nariz y mirándolo desafiante—. ¿Y si de verdad se trata de una criatura nueva desconocida hasta la fecha?

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que afirmas? —Le pregunta mirándola directamente con esos insondables pozos grises.

— No pero…

— No puedes hacer esas clases de afirmaciones sin pruebas, Granger, y lo sabes —la corta chasqueando la lengua molesto y volviendo a enfocar su mirada al interior de la taberna.

— ¿¡Pero y si no me equivoco!? —Le habla en un tono de voz más alto de lo que pretendía—. ¿Y si no me equivoco? —Vuelve a insistir dando un par de pasos hacía el e intentando tentarlo con la promesa de descubrir a un animal fantástico nuevo—. ¿Y si de verdad estamos ante un nuevo espécimen no documentado hasta la fecha? El mismísimo Newt Scamander lo afirmó en su libro, el mundo mágico es extenso y aún está por explorar, pueden haber miles de criaturas allá fuera esperando ser descubiertas y protegidas.

— O no —le rebate él frunciendo el ceño molesto—. Quizás es todo un delirio de grandeza tuyo motivado por pasar demasiado tiempo con San Potter.

— No es ningún delirio mío de grandeza —murmura en un siseo furioso—. Es una posibilidad, que bien puede darse, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que tengas razón? Bueno, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Hermione puede jurar que los ojos del Cazador se oscurecen por unas milésimas de segundo. Y eso, extrañamente, la asusta.

— No te muevas.

Como una exhalación entra otra vez al bar y Hermione puede sentir vasos rompiéndose.

— Señor Jenkins, queda usted detenido por tráfico ilegal de Criaturas Mágicas.

Los hechizos no tardan en oírse y Hermione, impulsada por su coraje de leona, decide salir a ayudar a Malfoy. Se sorprende al ver que, el que supone que debe ser el señor Jenkins, ya está reducido e inmovilizado a un lado del bar. Malfoy parece tener en su mano una bolsa de piel que en esos momentos está inspeccionándole el interior.

Y es ahí, la primera, pero no la última vez, en la que Hermione Granger le salva la vida a su excompañero. Un mago, con quien quizás el señor Jenkins iba a realizar el intercambio, va atacar por la espalda a Malfoy, y Hermione, rápida como la serpiente que va a salvar, lo detiene.

— ¡ _Expeliarmus_! —Chilla despojando de su varita al atacante—. ¡ _Petrificus totalus_!

El mago cae inmóvil al suelo y ella mira triunfante a Malfoy que la mira entre molesto y enfadado porque no lo ha obedecido.

— Guau, parece que formamos un gran equipo ¿No? —Granger le sonríe insegura a Malfoy mientras este deja escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado.

A ella también le empieza a aparecer una mala idea eso de formar equipo.

 **.†.**

Hermione tiene hundida la cara en las manos intentando no sentirse tan patética y fracasada como se siente ahora. Ahora mismo, dos horas después del incidente, después de prestar declaración, y después de explicar mil veces por qué se encontraba muy casualmente en ese bar, está sentada en una incómoda silla en la sala de espera esperando que Malfoy acabe de rellenar cualquier papeleo que deba rellenar.

Por Merlín, se siente estúpida ¿Cómo ha podido creer que ella y Malfoy podrían llevarse bien? La escena en el baño le ha dejado claro que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ellos dos nunca podrán tener una relación cordial. ¡Y durante todo el trayecto en el Ministerio ni si quiera le ha dirigido la palabra! Por no mencionar la profunda cara de asco que ha puesto cuando ella le ha sugerido que volvieran a Londres en su coche.

La verdad es que hay cosas que nunca cambiarían, él seguía siendo Malfoy, un mago sangre pura orgulloso, y ella era…

— Granger —su voz la sobresalta y observa mientras él se acerca y se detiene a un par de pasos de ella—. ¿Lo crees de verdad? ¿Crees de verdad que se trata de una nueva criatura no identificada hasta el momento?

Ella parpadea confusa y le contesta apoyando su cara en su mano derecha.

— La verdad, no estoy segura, el informe es bastante incompleto por no decir que es inexistente, y como bien has dicho podría tratarse de un error, pero hay ciertos puntos que no quedan muy claros… Quiero decir que puede ser posible… Puede ser muy posible que nos hallemos ante una nueva especie indocumentada hasta la fecha. ¿Por qué no?

Malfoy agacha la cabeza meditando las palabras de su excompañera.

— Está bien —habla finalmente sorprendiéndola—. Acepto llevar el caso contigo.

La pálida mano de Draco Malfoy se extiende firme delante de ella y Hermione se siente esperanzada. Estrecha su mano con la suya con efusividad y lo mira directamente a los ojos decidida, sea lo que sea, está seguro que ellos dos podrán desvelar el misterio.

 **.†.**

 _Y es así, cómo se pone en marcha la rueda de la fortuna._


	2. Capítulo I: Seis de Oros Derecho

_**La rapidez de esta actualización me sorprende hasta a mi.**_

 _ **Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de JK Rowling y mía sólo es la trama.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer infinitamente todos los favs, los follows y los reviews, sé que de momento, con dos capítulos, la historia en sí no es que prometa mucho o sea muy reveladora, creo que revelo mucho en este capítulo, ya me diréis qué os parece.**_

 _ **"** **N** o me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que me gusta lo que has hecho aquí y lo feliz que me hace recibir este regalo. Me gusta la manera como detallas las cosas y el toque de cada uno en relación con su forma de ser... Muero por leer lo que sigue!_" _**Quiero que sepas Gizz, que te buscaré, te encontraré y cuando lo haga te daré el morreo más grande que nadie te haya dado en toda la puta vida.**_

 _ **Sí, en el caso en el que os lo preguntéis la finalidad de este fic es únicamente complacer el fangirleo de Gizz, cosa que de momento estoy consiguiendo por lo que veo, y como tiene muy buen gusto creo que también os complacerá a vosotras.**_

 _ **Pero un mago nunca rebela sus secretos.**_

* * *

 **Arcano Menor:** _Seis de oros._

 **.†.**

 **Capítulo I:** _Seis de oros derecho._

Significa el presente, así como un aviso de prudencia.

 **.†.**

Inhala profundamente y suelta el aire con un suspiro placentero.

Está cerca.

 **.†.**

Cuando Malfoy se despierta los rayos del sol aún no entran por su ventana. Se levanta lentamente, como si despertara de un largo y profundo letargo. Deja que sus pies descalzos entren en contacto con el suelo desnudo, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de sentir el frío.

Se desplaza sigiloso, dando pasos cortos pero firmes, no se molesta en encender luces, conoce perfectamente cada rincón, cada curva, cada cicatriz de su mansión. También conoce cada alma que vaga entre sus paredes.

No todo lo que habita en su casa son almas, algunos son espectros. Y ahora, reflejado en el espejo lo que ve es a un monstruo.

 **.†.**

A sus 27 años es uno de los mejores Cazadores que hay en Gran Bretaña. Reconoce que no es a lo que siempre quiso dedicarse, pero a día de hoy no le avergüenza admitir que le encanta. Quizás porque ahora es un hombre adulto, un hombre diferente de aquel niño que seguía con admiración a su padre, diferente a aquel preadolescente que consideraba inferior a toda criatura que no fuera sangre pura, ahora es muy diferente de aquel adolescente cobarde que estaba demasiado asustado para si quiera tratar de sobrevivir.

Aún se acuerda de la profunda cara de decepción que puso su padre cuando le comunicó que se había apuntado a la Academia de Cazadores ¿Qué hacía un mago sangre pura, miembro de una impecable casta de magos y brujas, y que siempre se había sentido superior a cualquier vida existente, aprendiendo cómo proteger a esos seres que no había considerado más que alimañas?

Draco había decidido hacerse Cazador por dos razones que no tenía problema en admitir en voz alta, la primera era que después de la guerra, después de la muerte, del dolor y de las torturas, no se había sentido capaz de hacer nada relacionado con seres humanos, no se había visto capaz de vivir a la altura de los sueños que había tenido antes de la guerra. Y la segunda razón era que, por primera vez en la vida, Draco Malfoy, después de meditarlo mucho, de haber viajado mucho, de haber leído demasiado, y de haber aprendido por fin a vivir, había querido hacer algo significativo para otros seres.

Así que, sin dudarlo mucho, entró a la Academia de Cazadores. Se graduó a los veinticinco años, en cuatro años aprendió a identificar a todas las criaturas mágicas habidas y por haber, aprendió sus necesidades, sus miedos, sus ataques, cómo encontrarlas, y sobretodo aprendió cómo protegerlas.

Sabía que su punto de vista no era muy compartido entre sus colegas, como por ejemplo Crawl, quien veía a las criaturas mágicas como simples objetos que capturar, mutilar y matar. Y no puede culparlo, porque en su ignorancia él pensaba igual, y quizás es por eso que Hermione Granger se ha arriesgado a seguirlo y está ahí esa noche, con sus desafiantes orbes almendradas, con su rebelde pelo castaño y con su molesta actitud de hacer siempre lo correcto.

Gryffindor tenía que ser.

La verdad es que no se siente para nada interesado en lo que ella le está proponiendo, pero él más que nadie debería saber que en las sombras acechan los monstruos.

 **.†.**

— Draco Malfoy…. Nunca pensé que serías tú muchacho quien me metería tras las rejas de Azkaban —El señor Jenkins se apoya contra las rejas y deja que sus brazos cuelguen despreocupados entre los barrotes—. Reconozco que estoy muy, muy, sorprendido.

— Me alegra que no esté enfadado conmigo señor Jenkins, la verdad es que temía que si lo encarcelaba nuestra amistad llegara a su final. Pero me alegro de que no sea así —le contesta Draco sin molestarse si quiera a mirarlo.

— Já —se ríe el prisionero sin ninguna pizca de humor—. Echaré de menos nuestro juego del gato y el ratón, ha sido divertido burlarte durante estos últimos siete meses. Pero la verdad, muchacho, me das lástima ¿Quién va a estar a la altura de este juego?

Draco sigue ignorándolo, desea acabar rápido, siempre le ha parecido que Jenkins se daba más aires de los que merecía.

— No lo sé, pero no se preocupe, a alguien encontraré —le contesta ausentemente mientras se pone la chaqueta listo para marcharse.

— O alguien te encontrará a ti —el rubio detiene sus movimientos y sus manos quedan suspendidas en el aire.

— ¿Debo añadir amenazas a la lista de delitos por el que lo acuso, señor Jenkins? —Le pregunta intentando contener su ira mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

— No es ninguna amenaza, muchacho —le dice el hombre en un tono serio y acercándose más a las rejas—. Es una advertencia, Cazador. Harías bien en escuchar mis palabras, podrían salvarte.

— ¿Y qué interés tendrías tú en salvarme? Te he jodido el negocio, voy a meterte en Azkaban, y voy a asegurarme que no salgas jamás ¿Y aun así quieres ayudarme? Perdona que ponga tus palabras en duda.

El heredero de los Malfoy se dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse ya de ahí y dejar a la entrometida de Granger en la puerta de su casa.

— Se dice que hay criaturas peligrosas de las que el Cazador nos guarda. Se rumorea que el propio Cazador es una bestia. Y hay susurros cada vez más altos de que el Cazador pronto se convertirá en una presa.

Malfoy se queda paralizado con la mano en el picaporte y contiene la respiración.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Le pregunta girando levemente la cabeza e intentando que sus facciones no revelen el miedo que lo está comiendo por dentro.

— Ya sabes de qué te hablo —le contestó lamiéndose los labios—. Debes de haber oído los rumores, ha llegado una criatura… Una criatura de tierras lejanas, sin nombre, sin cara, que insaciable busca al Cazador.

Se mueve rápido como el viento, y en una exhalación está delante del hombre cautivo.

— ¿Cómo va a buscarme una criatura que no existe? —Sólo los barrotes lo separan del encarcelado, su voz un amenazante susurro que reta a cualquier amenaza a venir a por él.

— Porque es un Cazador, como tú, y no parará hasta que haya atrapado a su presa —le contesta el traficante sin mostrar temor alguno—. Ya debes de haberlo notado, hay otra criatura, como tú, surgida de las sombras y de la oscuridad en esta ciudad. Debes de haber notado unos ojos que te vigilan, que te acechan… Está cerca Cazador, y más te vale por el bien de todos atraparla.

Draco inesperadamente lo coge del cuello y lo alza unos centímetros del suelo.

— Ninguna criatura inmunda como tú me da órdenes.

Lo suelta con un gruñido enfadado y cae pesadamente al suelo.

— ¡Voldemort nunca debió dejar que los monstruos como ti vierais la luz!

Son esas las palabras que lo acompañan al salir por la puerta, que como una maldición le alcanzan y que durante unos segundos revelan su verdadera forma.

 **.†.**

— Malfoy, ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Acaba de descubrir que Hermione Granger tiene bastante mal genio cuando está privada de sueño. O quizás es simplemente que él le cae mal, o que durante las dos horas que llevan encerrados en el despacho de ésta él a penas a despagado la vista de ella, y tampoco es que haya ayudado mucho a hacer el informe.

— No —contesta tranquilamente a su pregunta.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras? —Le pregunta ella.

Malfoy no puede evitar soltar una risita ante lo cual la castaña parece desesperase aún más y las mejillas se le enrojecen debido a la rabia contenida. Se recuesta en la silla y ladea la cabeza. Con la mano intenta tapar disimuladamente la sonrisa que aún curva sus labios, le parece bastante gracioso ver a Granger así, despeinada, como si su cabello fuera a cobrar vida en cualquier momento y a moverse por propia voluntad, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes mirándolo como si pudiera matarlo y disfrutarlo sin después tener remordimiento alguno, y su jersey mal puesto revelando la camiseta de tirantes que había debajo.

— Yo no lo encuentro divertido —dice ella frunciendo aún más el ceño.

— Eso es porque no tienes humor —le dice cerrando los ojos y reacomodándose en su asiento.

— Te lanzo una idea innovadora, risillas —Hermione se inclina levemente encima del escritorio revelándole más piel de la que conscientemente le quiere enseñar—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a acabar este informe y así ambos podemos largarnos a casa a dormir?

Su excompañera vuelva a erguirse en su sitio y agacha la mirada para seguir escribiendo.

— ¿Por qué no utilizas una _vuela pluma_?

— ¿¡Qué!? —Alza la cabeza como un resorte y lo mira como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— Que por qué no utilizas _vuela pluma_. Todos los fiscales con los que he trabajado las utilizan.

Hermione suspira, niega lentamente con la cabeza como dándolo por imposible y vuelve a centrarse en el informe.

— Son demasiado caprichosas en mi opinión —contesta ella para su sorpresa—. Lo he intentado con diferentes modelos pero al final me he dado por vencida. Son demasiado caprichosas para mi opinión. Además, prefiero escribir las cosas por mí misma, así me aseguro que todo al final esté correcto.

Draco vuelve a ahogar una risa al ver que la castaña, sin querer, se ha rascado la nariz y se la ha manchado de tinta.

— Bueno, sólo queda tu parte por rellenar —le dice ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando sus labios y tendiéndole el informe con cuidado para que lo lea—. Puedes leerlo si quieres y me dices qué te parece, y después puedes rellenar lo que te toca a ti y…

Draco se sacó una pluma del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y empezó a escribir.

— ¿No vas a revisar lo que he escrito? —Le pregunta sorprendida Granger.

— No —contesta llanamente él concentrado en su cometido.

— ¿Y si hay algo mal? —Sigue insistiendo la castaña.

Draco alza la mirada y la clava en la de Hermione.

— ¿Es que hay algo que esté mal?

— Tsk. Por supuesto que no —dice ella con el pecho henchido de vanidad bien justificada.

— Entonces no entiendo por qué insistes tanto en que lo lea.

Vuelve a concentrarse en rellenar los campos que faltan y escucha a su compañera soltar un bufido rindiéndose ante el asunto. Durante unos minutos el silencio llenó la habitación, que sólo era acompañado por la pluma rasgando el pergamino y por el ausente tamborilleo de los dedos de Hermione contra la madera del escritorio.

— Al menos podrías decirme qué estás escribiendo —le habla moviéndose incómoda en su asiento e intentando leer algo de lo que el rubio escribe a toda velocidad.

— He reducido la lista de posibles criaturas a cuatro, una veela, un mago, un elfo doméstico y un o una sirena, ya que son las únicas criaturas mágicas capaces de hacer lo que se describe en los informes —Hermione abre la boca en una o impresionada y asiente conforme—. Estoy escribiendo que dada la falta de información no se pueden rellanar la mayoría de los campos requeridos, que se rellenarán mediante la investigación avance, y que el procedimiento de investigación por el momento consistirá en reinterrogar a las víctimas, en ir a los escenarios del crimen, y en pasar al trabajo de campo, visitar lugares similares a los que ha frecuentado anteriormente e intentar recolectar algo más de información.

El rubio acaba de escribir y pasa las páginas hasta llegar a la última. Sin pensárselo mucho, con un par de movimientos, firma al lado de dónde lo ha hecho Hermione, ordena los papeles y se los tiende a ella. Hermione los coge, los lee tres veces minuciosamente, los pone en una carpeta con un asentimiento de conformidad y lo pone todo en una carpeta que manda volando al despacho de su jefe.

— Muy bien, creo que hemos acabado por hoy —dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde empezaremos a buscarla?

— Perdona, ¿Qué? —Cree que no la ha oído bien y se detiene a medio camino de entre su silla y la puerta.

— Sí, ya sabes, a la criatura, porque bueno, a los interrogatorios voy a tener que acompañarte sí o sí, y la verdad es que con las fotos ya puedo hacerme una idea de dónde encontró a sus víctimas, así que me preguntaba por qué bar o discoteca de Londres vamos a empezar a buscar. Con tan poca información no podemos arriesgarnos a empezar a tachar lugares y….

— Granger —la interrumpe, él intenta parecer calmado y ella lo mira mientras se pone la chaqueta.

— ¿Si? —Lo invita a continuar ella mientras se arregla la capucha.

— Me parece que tienes la idea equivocada de que voy a permitir que me acompañes las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Las veinticuatro horas no —le dice ella arreglándose la bufanda—. Sólo las que dediquemos a la investigación.

— Que se te meta en la cabeza que no pienso llevarte conmigo cuando salga a cazar a esa criatura, es demasiado peligroso. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y tú no has recibido una instrucción adecuada para saber defenderte en caso de peligro.

— Lamento discrepar, Malfoy, pero pareces olvidar que luché en una guerra y que fui entrenada en hechizos defensivos por Harry, Ojo Loco Moody y Remus Lupin —le dice altaneramente ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y sin pararse a observar si lo sigue o no.

— Te recuerdo, Granger, que ninguno de los antes mencionados era un Cazador, es muy diferente enfrentarse a un Troll que a un Mortífago —Draco entra en el ascensor después de ella, so pone de pie a su lado y la mira por el rabillo del ojo—. No voy a permitir que me sigas a todos lados como un perrito faldero.

Hermione suelta un bufido enfadado y alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡No pienso seguirte como si fueras mi amo! —Chilla indignada—. Eres mi compañero, y por tanto mi deber es estar donde tú estés para cubrirte las espaldas en caso de que pase algo.

— Esto no funciona así y lo sabes, Granger. Eres fiscal, no deberías inmiscuirte más allá de lo que te pertoca. Buscar a la criatura en las calles es cosa mía no tuya.

El ascensor se detiene bruscamente y Malfoy es el primero en salir. Se detiene delante de la puerta impidiéndole el paso a su compañera y la obliga a alzar la cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos. Va a abrir la boca para seguir con su sermón de por qué no lo puede acompañar pero la castaña es más rápida que él.

— Si tan en contra estás de esa idea deberías haber leído el informe —El rubio frunce el ceño sin entender y ella continua sin darle tiempo a replicar—. En el informe he puesto que te ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario, y ya que las investigaciones deben ser lo más confidencial posibles me he ofrecido voluntaria para ser tu acompañante y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, y si hasta fuera necesario ser el cebo para atrapar a la criatura.

El hombre boquea sin saber qué decir un par de veces y la exleona aprovecha esa oportunidad para sortearlo y seguir por su camino hasta las chimeneas de la entrada.

— No puedes hacer eso —le dice cogiéndola del codo y acercándola a su cuerpo—. No estoy de acuerdo —le dice su aliento rozando su piel.

— Pues haberlo pensado antes de firmar el contrato, Malfoy —le dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿No te enseñaron que siempre se ha de leer lo que se firma?

Él trata de decir algo, lo que sea, pero sabe que la mujer acaba de ganar esa discusión, así que suelta un bufido molesto, la suelta y camina airado hacía la chimenea más cercana.

— ¡Hasta mañana Malfoy! ¿¡Quieres que quedemos mañana a las 12 para comer y decidimos a qué víctima interrogamos primero!?

Él se limita a ignorarla y desaparece entre cálidas llamas verdes.


	3. Capítulo II: As de espadas derecho

_**Todo lo reconocible es de JK Rowling, mías son sólo la trama y los OC que os vais a encontrar en el capítulo.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños retrasadísimo Gizz, espero que pasaras un día genial y que aunque esto llegue tarde te guste.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

 _ **Siento la demora pero sinceramente no he tenido fuerzas para ponerme a escribir hasta hoy, aunque ya tenía el capítulo a medias desde diciembre. Soy horrible, lo sé, pero el mundo así me ha hecho.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, tomatazo o lo que sea podéis dejarlo en review.**_

* * *

 **Arcano Menor:** _As de espadas._

 **.†.**

 **Capítulo II:** _As de espadas derecho._

Significa los extremos buenos o malos de una situación. Avisa que sea enérgico y voluntarioso. Acecha un peligro.

 **.†.**

Hoy va a salir. Desea tanto verlo…

 **.†.**

Hermione acaba de leer el informe del caso _Feather_ por enésima vez y cierra el expediente. Cansada de llevar muchas horas sentada mueve los hombros y el cuello. Se muerde el labio nerviosa y mira la hoja en la que ha ido apuntando las cosas que más le han llamado la atención del caso.

Veinticinco víctimas en total.

Veintiuna mujeres y cuatro hombres.

Es horrible. Siente la bilis subirle por la garganta. Se siente enferma, quiere vomitar, chillar, golpearle a alguien por lo horrible de la situación. Pero lo peor no son esas veinticinco personas violadas, no, lo horrible, lo escalofriante de esa situación es que podrian haber más víctimas.

Podrían haber más, muchas más.

— Granger ¿Vamos a comer?

Ella pega un bote asustada y se lleva la mano al pecho. Su corazón late desbocado, sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo al darse cuenta que es Malfoy quien le ha hablado, des del marco de la puerta, que ha abierto sin avisar ni anunciarse. Carraspea intentando recomponerse y se alisa las solapas de la americana.

— Sí, claro, vamos.

Se levanta y se fija en que Malfoy parece evitar mirarla a los ojos. Quizás sigue molesto por la jugarreta de ayer, pero es su deber como fiscal de criaturas mágicas asegurarse que sea lo que sea lo que está haciendo esto, por mucha maldad que haya hecho, se le trate de una forma digna y justa.

Agarra el informe y sus notas y sigue al rubio por los pasillos del Ministerio hasta que llegan a los ascensores.

— ¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún sitio en especial?

— No particularmente ¿Y a ti? —Alza la cabeza fijándose en que su excompañero parece nervioso por algo, se muerde el labio inferior y medita su respuesta. ¿Le esconderá algo?

— Cuando trabajo prefiero que la mayor parte de la información quede en secreto —le confiesa en un tono de voz bajo y acercándose a ella debido a la gente que entró en ese momento al ascensor—. Así que si podemos ir a un sitio discreto, que esté cerca del Ministerio y alejado de magos estaría genial.

Hermione medita unos segundos intentando ignorar que el hecho de que entre aún más gente hace que Draco, Malfoy, se acerque más a ella, y ella se quede acorralada entre el pecho de él y la pared.

Alza la cabeza para mirarlo y decirle que pueden ir a la zona de restaurantes que hay en Diagon Alley, aunque no le apetezca para nada, pero las palabras mueren antes de llegar a sus labios. Malfoy tiene la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera algo que le desagradara profundamente y su cabeza está girada y mira fijamente a las puertas del aparato, y dada la posición en la que están, Hermione no puede evitar pensar que es a causa de ella que tiene esa cara de asco profundo.

Ella sí que le va a dar asco.

— Hay un local —habla ella captando su atención—. A un par de cuadras de aquí donde se come bastante bien.

Él simplemente asiente y vuelve a clavar sus orbes grises en las puertas de bronce que lentamente se abren.

Malfoy se va a cagar.

 **.†.**

El local no es muy grande. Las baldosas blancas con decoraciones azules cubren las paredes desde la base hasta el techo. La cocina es pequeña y está cerrada por una barra donde se colocan los platos llenos de comida o vacíos para que se laven. Las mesas y sillas se reparten por el largo, aunque no muy ancho, local, que a esas horas están llenas de gente. Las sillas y mesas son de metal pintado de blanco, viejas pero no incómodas, y en las mesas hay manteles de plástico a cuadros rojos y blancos, fáciles de limpiar y brillantes que reflejan las luces del techo.

Es un local cien por cien _muggle_. Dónde sólo sirven comida _muggle_ , comida _muggle_ auténticamente británica. Los camareros son _muggles_ , los clientes son _muggles_ , todo es jodidamente _muggle_ , y la desespera que Draco Malfoy parezca encontrarse en su salsa.

— ¿Ya saben lo que tomarán? —Pregunta el camarero mientras saca una libreta y un boli para apuntar.

— Yo sí —el rubio alza la vista y la mira preguntándole con la mirada si ella ya sabe qué va a ordenar, al verla asentir él prosigue—. De primero quiero crema de calabaza con picatostes, no queso rallado, de segundo unas salchichas con puré de patatas, y para beber agua con gas y una rodaja de limón, por favor —deja la carta y se centra en la servilleta de papel que está debajo de sus cubiertos, y eso, inexplicablemente, la irrita.

— Yo de primero quiero una sopa de tomate con queso rallado, de segundo salmón con verduras, y para beber un té rojo con menta.

El camarero asiente y se va a la barra a dar sus comandas. El silencio reina entre ellos mientras Malfoy sigue negándose a mirarla, y ella a su vez no aparta sus ojos de él. Ojalá el cabrón entre en combustión espontánea y…

— Aquí les traigo sus bebidas, el primer plato saldrá en unos segundos —el chico deja el vaso, la taza y la botella con agua en la mesa y se larga a servir otras mesas.

Es entonces que Malfoy saca disimuladamente la varita y lanza un par de hechizos, que Hermione supone que son para ocultar su conversación de oídos indiscretos.

— Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en interrogar a las víctimas del pasado mes, a lo sumo de los dos últimos meses —Malfoy se sirve su bebida y le da un sorbo antes de proseguir—. Si es un mago lo que estamos buscando, el hechizo desmemorizante que haya utilizado en unos dos meses ya se habrá instalado perfectamente en el cerebro de la víctima. Si es una criatura será un poco más difícil, si utiliza _glamour_ , o una magia similar y sabe cómo empelarla… Será imposible dar con una pista mínimamente sólida.

Él se detiene ya que un nuevo camarero trae sus primeros, pausa que Hermione aprovecha para buscar en sus notas y saca un par de folios. Draco empieza a comer pero ella ignora por completo su sopa.

— En los últimos dos meses hay un total de siete víctimas, todas ellas mujeres. La más alejada vive a dos horas de Londres —hace una pequeña pausa para probar su sopa y sigue con su discurso—. Podríamos empezar por ahí, y después ir pasando a las demás que viven más cerca o en pleno centro de Londres —alza la cabeza y lo mira esperando su respuesta.

Cuando su acompañante carraspea y se limpia los labios con la servilleta sabe que algo va mal.

— Hablando de las interrogaciones… —Lo sabía—. ¿Es necesario que vengas?

Ella parpadea confusa y boquea un par de veces intentando que esa pregunta tenga algún sentido.

— Soy fiscal —consigue articular—. Por supuesto que tengo que estar presente.

— Ya veo…

¡¿Pero por qué cojones baja la cabeza decepcionado?! Eso la enciende, quiere lanzarle un _traga babosas_ al más puro estilo Ginny Weasley y largarse para no volver a verlo jamás.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa ese "Ya veo"?

Malfoy suspira y la mira apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

— Eres Hermione Granger —ella alza una ceja no sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar con eso—. No eres una heroína de guerra, eres la heroína. Mejor amiga de Harry Potter, alumna estrella de Hogwarts, y un modelo a seguir para las mujeres magas, no sólo en Gran Bretaña, sino en toda Europa me atrevería a decir. Temo que si me acompañas las víctimas exageren su versión, o no quieran contar nada a causa de que se sientan cohibidas en tu presencia.

La castaña se toma unos minutos para digerir esas palabras y encontrar algo coherente que contestar.

— ¿Y se supone que van a sentirse más cómodas contigo? ¿Un hombre y un exmortífago?

Vale, no ha debido decir eso, sobretodo porque ahora sus insondables ojos grises se han oscurecido y le perforan el alma.

— Nadie se acuerda de mí —admite en voz alta dejando que el camarero le cambie el plato vacío por uno lleno de delicioso puré de patatas y salchichas—. A pesar de ser un Malfoy y exmortífago he conseguido que la gente se olvide de mí. No fue muy difícil, no era un mortífago muy famoso, y después de la caída del Lord Tenebroso nadie quería relacionarse con la familia Malfoy. Y además… Tengo mis trucos…

Y no sabe por qué, pero eso enciende una chispa en el centro de su estómago que hace que todo se tambalee y la deje inquieta.

— Trucos como Cazador ¿No?

Él simplemente sonríe y traga un poco de puré antes de contestar.

— Soy bueno escondiéndome y evitando que me sigan, es lo único bueno que tiene ser un cobarde.

 **.†.**

Alyssa Travis vive en una casa victoriana junto a cuatro chicas más. Las cinco estudian en la Universidad Mágica de Londres, están en diferentes años y en diferentes carreras, Alyssa en concreto estudia periodismo orientado al deporte mágico. No es información relevante, pero le gusta fijarse en los detalles.

Alyssa le parece guapísima, incluso con unos simples tejanos y una sudadera ancha, sus definidas facciones son enmarcadas por una ondulada melena pelirroja que llega a media espalda. Sus largas pestañas se mueven arriba y abajo ocultando momentáneamente sus ojos verdes.

— Buenas tardes, Alyssa —la saluda Malfoy con una sonrisa amable en los labios—. Soy el Cazador Malfoy y ella es la fiscal Granger, venimos a hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó hace dos meses, ¿nos dejas pasar?

Ella asiente, insegura, y les abre pase a un poco típico hogar de estudiantes. Está todo impecable, nada parece fuera de sitio ni desordenado. Malfoy parece no inmutarse y se queda de pie a un lado esperando a que la chica les invite a sentarse. Ella los guía al salón y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

— Perdonen que no les invite a un té —dice con una tranquilidad inquietante—. Pero estoy estudiando y espero que sean breves.

Hermione parpadea sorprendida por esa contestación. Están aquí para investigar quién la asaltó sexualmente hace dos meses, ¿es que no quiere que encuentren al culpable?

— Por supuesto —contesta Malfoy con una sonrisa conciliadora curvándole los labios—. Esto no es más que una visita rutinaria, mi compañera y yo intentaremos ser lo más breves posibles.

La chica asintió conforme y cruzó sus piernas. El rubio sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de dentro de su chaqueta mientras Hermione abría su maletín para sacar la pluma, el tintero, y un par de pergaminos en blanco. Cuando acabó alzó la vista y vio que ambos la miraban incrédulos y hasta molestos. Malfoy parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado. Ella se limitó a mirarlo duramente y a retarlo en silencio para que dijera algo. Él se limitó a suspirar derrotado y volvió a enfocar su vista en la chica.

— Sé que ya habrá hecho muchas veces esto pero, ¿le importaría explicarnos lo que recuerda de aquella noche?

La chica no ha empezado a hablar y Malfoy ya está apuntando en la libreta. Supone que apunta el chasqueo de la lengua, el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta.

— Como ya dije a sus compañeros había salido con mis compañeros de carrera a celebrar el fin de los exámenes —hace una pausa para tragar y mira a Malfoy—. Salimos a cenar a eso de las 6, fuimos al restaurante _Delicious Snitch_ , en el que estuvimos unas dos horas, y luego fuimos al pub _Lucky Niffler_ situado en la zona mágica de Picadilly Circus —ahí hizo un movimiento de pelo que a Hermione le recordó a esas chicas negras de instituto de las películas americanas, y los mira a los dos altivamente—. Es obvio que una vez ahí ya no me fijé en la hora. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme dirigido a la barra a pedir otra copa y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Hermione ha apuntado hasta la última palabra que ha dicho. Se muerde el labio pensando qué más le pueden preguntar sobre esa noche cuando Malfoy se le adelanta.

— ¿Suele frecuentar el pub _Lucky Niffler_ , señorita Travis?

— Por supuesto —contesta ella con toda seguridad—. Es uno de los pocos buenos pubs de Londres.

Malfoy asiente y sigue con su batería de preguntas.

— ¿Puede describirme cómo iba vestida aquella noche?

— Puedo enseñárselo si quiere —le contesta como si estuviera ya aburrida del interrogatorio—. Refra, ven por favor —de la nada se materealiza una pequeña elfina que hace una profunda reverencia a Alyssa—. Tráeme la foto que está encima de mi escritorio, la del marco dorado —la elfina asintió y en unos segundos ya había vuelto con el marco—. Dásela al señor Cazador.

Malfoy cogió lo que le ofrecían y miró la foto atentamente. Hermione se movió disimuladamente en el sofá para poder ver cómo iba vestida la chica y casi le cuesta mantener la fachada profesional. ¿Salía de fiesta con sus amigos o iba a una boda? La chica llevaba sus perfectos rizos en un moño, y el vestido de lentejuelas azules se amoldaba perfectamente a cada parte de su cuerpo y resaltaba sus facciones. Y los tacones altísimos de purpurina acababan de darle el toque de glamour ostentoso.

— ¿Le importa que le saque un foto a su foto? —Pregunta Malfoy a la pelirroja.

— Puede quedársela —dice ella ligeramente sorprendida por la petición—. Tengo otra en la casa de mis padres.

Malfoy asiente y se la pasa a Hermione. Ella la guarda en su maletín mientras escucha atenta la conversación entre esos dos.

— ¿Puede describirme cómo es ese momento en el que está en la barra a punto de pedir otra copa?

— ¿Qué quiere que le diga? —Alyssa se muestra descolocada ante esa pregunta y se mueve incómoda en su sitio.

— Cualquier cosa qué recuerde, algún olor, si había alguien a su alrededor, si recuerda que alguien la tocara de alguna forma, qué música sonaba… Cualquier cosa. Puede cerrar los ojos si quiere, eso ayudará a que se concentre.

La chica asiente y cierra los ojos, inspira hondo y empieza a relatar lo que recuerda de ese momento.

— Recuerdo que estaba apoyada en la barra. La canción que sonaba no me gustaba mucho, por eso me había separado del grupo y había ido a pedir una copa de champán de calabaza. La canción que sonaba de fondo era _Grab my broomstick_ de los _Calamares Gigantes_.

— ¿Cómo te sentías? —Le pregunta Malfoy en un suave susurro.

— Terriblemente aburrida. Pero quiero verlo.

— ¿A quién quiere ver? —Insiste Malfoy inclinándose hacia delante curioso.

— No lo sé —admite la chica—. Pero hay algo en la discoteca que me llama. Sé que está cerca, puedo sentirlo, me ha observado desde que entré en el pub. Parece que se ha alejado, estoy aún más aburrida. Me giro y choco contra un muro de fondo negro y fuegos artificiales.

Alyssa abre los ojos y los mira.

— ¿No recuerda nada de eso que la observaba? —Es ella quien rompe el silencioso, curiosa y ansiosa.

— No.

— ¿Notó esa mirada en el restaurante? —Es Malfoy quien vuelve a tomar la batuta en la interrogación.

— No —contesta la chica negando con la cabeza—. Sólo me acuerdo de eso. De una presencia escondida, atrayente, misteriosa.

Draco acaba de apuntar en su libreta la información y la cierra con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por prestarnos su tiempo —se vuelve a guardar la libreta y el boli y Hermione lo imita guardando sus cosas—. Le dejo mi tarjeta como investigador para que pueda contactarme en el caso de que recuerde cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante o nimia que le parezca, simplemente canalice un poco de su magia a la tarjeta o llame al teléfono que hay escrito para contactar conmigo. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Travis.

La pelirroja asiente conforme y se levanta.

— No se preocupe señorita Travis —le dice Hermione mientras se pone de pie—. Cogeremos a quién haya hecho esto. Podrá descansar tranquila.

— Disculpen, pero me da la sensación de que me consideran una mujer violada —le contesta con un tono de voz duro—. No soy una de sus causas perdidas que está esperando a ser salvada por usted, señorita Granger.

— Déjeme hacerle una última pregunta, señorita Travis —se mete Draco en la discusión y llamando la atención de Alyssa—. ¿Por qué no se considera una víctima de violación?

— Porque si abandoné ese pub fue por propia voluntad —admite ella sin rastro de vacilación en la voz—. Mis compañeras y yo siempre vamos con cuidado cuando salimos, hechizos protectores, pociones para atontar… Además, las mujeres nos cuidamos entre nosotras, si vemos que hay un perdedor intentando hacer algo le pedimos por las buenas que se marchen o llamamos a seguridad.

— ¿Nos podría dar los nombres de sus compañeros para ponernos en contacto con ellos para ver si recuerdan algo? —Le pregunta Draco haciendo amago de volver a sacar su libreta.

— Esa lista ya la di al cuerpo de aurores que me interrogó la primera vez en el hospital.

Draco asiente y le sonríe.

— Otra vez muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Travis.

La chica asiente y llama a la elfa doméstica para que los acompañe a la salida. Mientras se marchan Hermione no puede evitar pensar que hay algo muy raro en todo eso.

 **.†.**

— La verdad es que no soy mucho de salir, pero mi amiga Charlotte me convenció para salir aquella noche.

Kate Gravstone es completamente diferente a la mujer que acaban de visitar. A diferencia de Alyssa, Kate no tiene ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto que muchas chicas admirarían, al contrario, ella era más bien bajita, con muchas, muchas curvas, aun así Hermione la encontraba preciosa.

— No había ningún motivo especial para salir —sigue relatando la chica mientras coge una taza de té que le ofrece una de sus dos elfinas—. Y la abuela se encontraba bien, así que decidí ir con Charlotte a ese local _muggle_ que tanto le gusta.

— ¿Se acuerda de a qué local fueron? —Pregunta Malfoy rompiendo el relato de la joven.

— Sí, Charlotte siempre hablaba de él, se llamaba _Boujis_ —le da un sorbo a su taza y prosigue su relato—. Cenamos en un restaurante bastante chic del centro de Londres _muggle_ , del que no recuerdo el nombre, y luego fuimos al _Bujis_. Me tomé una copa con Charlotte y unos chicos nos invitaron a otra. Nosotras nos negamos ya que no era adecuado, los chicos continuaron insistiendo a tal punto que resultó molesto, no sé por qué los _muggles_ no entienden la palabra no —admitió apesadumbrada negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Hermione se mordió la lengua evitando decirle a la señorita Gravstone que algunos magos tampoco entendían la palabra no.

— Lamento mucho que tuviera que pasar por esa terrible experiencia —Malfoy sonaba realmente dolido y Hermione tuvo que reprimir el impulso de romperle de un puñetazo la nariz—. Le aseguro que reportaré esto al cuerpo de aurores para que se encarguen de este desagradable asunto —prometió con su mano abierta encima del pecho.

— No se preocupe, Cazador Malfoy —habló Kate restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano, pero claramente satisfecha con la promesa de Malfoy—. No merecen la pena —suspiró y se apoyó contra la butaca—. La verdad es que debo agradecerle por haber aparecido en ese momento y haber parado a los _muggles_.

— ¿Darle las gracias a quién? —Preguntó Hermione confusa.

— Al chico que me llevó a casa, por supuesto —le contestó con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que la consideraba tonta de remate.

— Señorita Gravstone —la llamó el rubio—. En nuestras fichas consta que usted fue violada y llevada en contra de su voluntad.

La señorita Gravstone dejó escapar un ruido de indignación y se puso roja.

— ¡Eso es inadmisible! ¡Es imposible que me violaran! No se atreverían —dijo alzando la nariz con prepotencia y con la cara aún roja de la ira—. Le ruego que me diga quién ha rellenado esos informes para denunciarlo.

— Señorita Gravstone —habló Hermione con su mejor tono conciliador—. ¿Por qué dice que es imposible que la violaran? Usted no recuerda nada y…

— ¿Y? —la interrumpe ella alzando una ceja y prosigue con altanería—. Mi padre es uno de los hombres de confianza del Primer Ministro Shackelbot, mi madre es dueña de una de las casas de té más famosas del mundo mágico, y yo trabajo como administrativa en el departamento de Comercio Mágico del Ministerio. Nadie se atrevería a agredirme sexualmente —Hermione abre y cierra la boca sin saber cómo decirle a esa mujer que no importa de quién seas hija, si un hombre quiere violarte va a intentarlo, y no le va a detener un apellido—. Si me fui con mi salvador fue por voluntad propia, si hicimos o no algo después no es de su incumbencia, y tampoco lo es si lo recuerdo o no.

 **.†.**

— ¿Violada? —Preguntó consternada la señorita Mary McDonald—. Uy, creo que sean hecho una idea equivocada —dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza—. No creo que me violaran, que no siga esa encorsetada y patriarcal norma de que la mujer debe reservarse para su marido no me hace una víctima de violación.

Sus ojos marrones miraron a Hermione como si buscaran su apoyo. Ella se limitó a sonreírle esperando complacerla, aunque ella estaba de acuerdo no iba a ponerse a hablar sobre los hombres con los que se había acostado delante de Malfoy.

— ¿De qué trabaja usted, señorita McDonald? —Dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio.

— Vengo de tomarme un año sabático —respondió mirando al Cazador—. ¿Sabe? He viajado por África ayudando a los más desfavorecidos, ésta túnica que llevo puesta me la dieron en la aldea que ayudaba en Sud- África, y las pulseras son del Congo. Creo que es nuestro deber ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

Esa chica le recordaba a Luna, poca cosa, rubia, aunque más morena de piel que ella, soñadora, queriendo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor con su sonrisa.

— Por supuesto ¿A qué se dedican sus padres señorita? —Le preguntó Malfoy que parecía más interesado en eso que en el hecho de que estaban investigando quien les había borrado la memoria.

— Hace tiempo que no veo a mamá, pero ella diseña joyas, tanto para magas como _muggles_ , y papá es de esos ratones de biblioteca, creo que estaba trabajando en adaptar los ordenadores a nuestra magia. Pero no puedo decirles mucho más, la verdad.

 **.†.**

— ¿A qué se dedican usted y sus padres señorita Fernández?

La chica parpadeó confusa y sus ojos negros quedaron teñidos de incertidumbre.

— ¿Para qué quiere saber eso? —Preguntó con un marcado acento.

— Es para determinar si el agresor tiene algún perfil en particular de chica que le guste más —le explicó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

— No lo llamen agresor, por favor, la pasión a veces puede parecer agresiva, pero es solo fuego indómito —les explicó moviendo el cuerpo y haciendo que sus rizos negros se movieran con ella—. Pero ya que lo preguntan mi padre es un simple comerciante _muggle_ , gracias a las influencias de mamá tiene casi el monopolio del comercio con los mejores restaurantes de Londres, y mamá es abogada, como usted señorita Granger, sólo que ella trabaja en uno de los más prestigiosos bufetes de México. Y yo, naturalmente, soy actriz —contestó sonriéndole coquetamente a Malfoy—. ¿Y sabe? Me quedo en Inglaterra hasta el viernes.

 **.†.**

Decidieron acabar los interrogatorios a las 8 de la tarde, aún les quedaban a un par de chicas más por interrogar, pero todas vivían en Londres, así que decidieron ir al día siguiente por la mañana, era un sábado así que muy seguramente estarían en sus casas.

Ahora ambos iban caminando sin rumbo aparente por una de las tantas calles de Londres. Por suerte no llovía, pero hacía un frío terrible, suponía que era normal ya que estaban en noviembre. Se lamentaba de haberse puesto esa gabardina tan fina, por suerte había llevado consigo una bufanda.

Miró de reojo a Malfoy quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si no tendría frío ya que llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada, también se preguntó por qué a mitad de los interrogatorios había cambiado el patrón, por qué había pasado a tener más interés en la vida privada y profesional de las víctimas que en el acto en sí, ¿había descubierto algo que a ella se la había pasado por alto?

— ¿Me lo vas a preguntar ya? —Rompió el silencio su suave voz haciendo que detuviera sus pasos mientras los ojos insondables de él le perforaban hasta el alma.

— ¿Perdona? —Contestó torpemente sin saber a qué se refería su compañero.

— Si me vas a preguntar ya qué te ronda por la cabeza —dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa, cosa que hizo que sus tristes ojos cobraran algo de vida—. Me llevas un buen rato mirando con esa cara.

— ¿Qué cara? —Le preguntó ofendida.

Suspiró y se giró para mirar directamente por dónde pasaban los coches.

— Esa cara que dice a gritos que quieres mil respuestas, es la misma que ponías en el colegio cuando el profesor explicaba algo que no habías leído en los libros —contestó ausentemente.

Ella parpadeó confusa y más preguntas acudieron a su mente ¿Tanto la había observado en sus días de colegio? Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió centrarse en lo que tenían entre manos.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado el patrón de interrogamiento?

Su compañero volvió a suspirar y la miró.

— Disculpa, preferiría hablar de ello mientras caminamos, hace frío —la cogió del brazo y tiró suavemente de ella para invitarla a seguir caminando, el fugaz contacto duró menos que su sorpresa—. ¿No te parece extraño que las mujeres no se sientan violadas?

— Supongo que es una autodefensa que ellas mismas se han puesto —le contestó preguntándose si ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación.

— Creo que va más allá de eso —contestó el hombre negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Hay un patrón que se repite, son ricas, unas más que otras, pero todas tienen medios para vivir holgadamente, algunas lo enseñan más, como la señorita Travis, que no tuvo reparos en llamar a su elfina aunque no fuera necesario, otras lo viven como una cosa natural, como las señoritas Fernández y Gravstone, y luego está la señorita McDonald, que aunque dé la impresión de que ser rica le da igual, vive en un apartamento bastante bien situado y lleva un carísimo, aunque sencillo, diamante colgando de su cuello —Malfoy hizo una pausa mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle esperando a que fuera seguro cruzar—. Es fácil ver que las han educado con lo mejor desde la cuna, les han enseñado que son superiores a los demás de alguna forma u otra y que por tanto, son invulnerables. Más allá de eso, son mujeres ricas, seguras de sí mismas y que no se avergüenzan de ello, al contrario, lo disfrutan y lo utilizan como una arma en su favor.

Cruzaron la calle y Hermione pensó en eso unos segundos en silencio.

— Visto de esa forma es obvio que no vieran las agresiones como tal —le siguió el razonamiento en voz alta—. Para ellas es sólo una noche más en la que no pasó nada relevante.

— Exacto. Y eso nos lleva a plantearnos preguntas ¿Por qué las elige? Es obvio que por eso mismo, si les borra la memoria ellas no se sentirán usadas de ninguna forma, es obvio que se van por su propia voluntad, y el agresor no inspira desconfianza a primera vista, al contrario, parece un caballero de brillante armadura, que las socorre y las salva. ¿Si se van por su propia voluntad entonces por qué les borra la memoria? Es lo que me pregunto ahora, quizás es para que no lo reconozcan, o porque quiere mantener lo que hace en secreto o…

Ahí se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior indeciso si plantear esa posibilidad en voz alta.

— ¿O? —Hermione quería saber cuál era la otra posibilidad.

— O quizás busca llamar la atención.

Eso a la chica la pilló con la guardia baja.

— Pero llamar la atención… ¿De qué? —Preguntó verdaderamente curiosa.

— Olvídalo, es una tontería.

Malfoy detuvo sus pasos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un barrio desierto. No había coches circulando y no se veían luces atravesando los cristales de las casas.

— Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en frente del portal de la señorita Hampton. Que descanses.

— Igualmente —le deseó ella algo decepcionada de que su charla acabara ahí.

¿Desde cuándo era Malfoy tan perspicaz? Eso la hizo sentirse mal, quizás lo había juzgado precipitadamente, ya que no había rastro alguno de ese niño que conoció en la escuela en la mente de ese hombre.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy. Hasta mañana.

Lo último que vio de él fueron sus anchos hombros antes de desaparecerse hacia el calor de su hogar.


	4. Capítulo III: Caballo bastos invertido

_**Todo lo reconocible es de Joe K. Rowling y de la Warner. Yo hago ésto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Gizz, espero que ésto no sea el peor regalo que has recibido ni yo la peor regaladora (?).**_

 ** _Quiero decir que aquí se acaba la primera parte del fic. Cada tirada de cartas se divide en tres partes: Presente, Futuro inmediato y Futuro más lejano (ésto parece una lección de verbos xD). Cada tiempo cuenta con cuatro cartas, a veces menos, dependiendo de la pregunta, las cartas o lo larga que quieres que sea. Pero aquí voy a utilizar cuatro para cada uno._**

 ** _Soy así de perversa._**

 ** _La interpretación os la dejo al final._**

 ** _Por cierto, el Samhain es como conocen Halloween los escoceses._**

 ** _Por cierto 2, ¿Os molaría que en mi pàgina de facebook colgara las fotos de las cartas que menciono en cada cap?_**

* * *

 **Arcano Menor:** _Caballo de bastos._

 **.†.**

 **Capítulo III:** _Caballo de bastos invertida._

Desgracia, pendencias, malas noticias.

 **.†.**

Está cansado de esperar, nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia.

Ha decidido que va a mandarle un mensaje.

 **.†.**

Draco abre la puerta de entrada a su mansión y deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Los bichos corretean a su alrededor contentos de verlo mientras el gruñido de algún monstruo le da la bienvenida.

No se molesta en anunciarle a su madre que ha llegado, lo más seguro es que esté en el jardín, para variar. Espera que se haya llevado una manta para abrigarse, las noches son cada vez más frías.

— Bienvenido a casa, hijo —Narcissa Malfoy aparece en su campo de visión y su corazón se derrite un poco.

Surge de las sombras, y con cada paso que da parece brillar con una luz propia, una luz que hace que esa mansión sea menos oscura, menos tenebrosa, menos asfixiante, su madre consigue que los gritos desaparezcan.

— Hola, mamá —acepta su beso en la mejilla derecha y le sonríe tiernamente—. ¿Y esa manta? —Le pregunta señalando la prenda con su cabeza.

— Es para Alfred —le contesta bajando la cabeza avergonzada—. Las noches empiezan a refrescar, y no quería que pasara frío.

— Mamá —intenta disimular su exasperación bajo tonos y tonos de amor por su madre—. Es un árbol, no va a pasar frío.

— Ya lo sé pero… Bueno, es mejor asegurarse ¿No?

Los ojos de su madre se clavan en los suyos y él lo ve, ve una pequeña llama, una débil y diminuta llama que baila al fondo de sus orbes grises, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos. Alfred hacía que su madre volviera a sentirse viva, de alguna forma que él no entendía muy bien, o quizás sí, y por eso la besó en la frente y le sonrió.

— Está bien, mamá, haz como gustes, pero haz el favor de ponerte unos zapatos o algo, no quiero tener que volver a curarte las plantas de los pies por ir descalza en los jardines.

 **.†.**

Una luz cegadora es lo que despierta de madrugada a Draco.

— Malfoy —le habla la voz de Potter desde su patronus—. Ha habido otra víctima, está en el hospital de San Mungo, pregunta por ella en recepción, he dejado recado a las enfermeras de que tú y Hermione os pasaréis cuando podáis.

El ciervo se desvanece y deja la habitación otra vez en penumbras. El rubio se pasa las manos por la cara intentando despejarse y sale de la cama. Se viste y se dirige al hospital. No avisa a su madre, ya está acostumbrada a sus idas y venidas. Cuando cierra la puerta escucha el aullido de Constance, le dice que tenga cuidado.

 **.†.**

Espera a Granger en la entrada del hospital, ya ha hablado con la enfermera al cargo y lo ha invitado a subir, dice que la paciente está estable y que presenta los mismos síntomas que las demás víctimas, aunque Draco prefiere no llamarlas así, ellas no se lo consideran, así que no ve porqué debe llamarlas de esa manera, además, un nombre equivocado puede perjudicarte en el momento de juntar todas las piezas del puzle.

Siente cuando Granger entra al edificio. Con paso rápido se dirige hacia él, pero espera que lo llame para girarse.

— Malfoy.

Sus rizos están sueltos, y en su cabeza hay una gorra de lana morada. Malfoy no entiende muy bien si se supone que la punta de la gorra debe colgarle de esa manera por detrás de la cabeza, pero quizás es una de esas cosas _muggles_ que él no acaba de entender.

— Buenos días —le dice ella con una débil sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Granger —la saluda pero sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella parece moverse incómoda en su sitio. Y mira hacía sus dos manos que sostienen dos vasos desechables llenos de algo caliente.

— Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un café —le dice tendiéndole uno de los vasos—. He comprado uno de los más suaves, con leche y caramelo, por si acaso no te gustaba.

—No me disgusta el café —le aclara cogiéndole el vaso de la mano y haciendo que sus dedos se rocen levemente—. Siempre y cuando no sea muy amargo, pero como buen inglés sigo prefiriendo el té con limón. Gracias.

Asiente dándole las gracias y se gira dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir de planta. Escucha las botas de Granger siguiéndole, bastante deprisa, así que va más lento para que la chica no tenga que prácticamente correr para ir a su ritmo. Suben las escaleras en silencio y siente como ella lo va mirando de reojo. Debe esperar que la ponga al tanto de la situación.

— Potter te ha informado a ti también, ¿no?

— Sí. Me llamó al móvil. Me dijo que había otra víctima y que estaba aquí en el hospital de San Mungo, que también te había avisado a ti y que tuviera cuidado, ¿te dijo algo más a ti?

— No, al contrario, me dijo menos, supongo que a Potter no le importa mucho si tengo cuidado o no.

Vale, era una broma un poco mala, pero tampoco para que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera muy bien a qué venía ese comentario, así que decidió ponerla al corriente de lo poco que le había dicho la enfermera.

— Han conseguido identificarla, tiene veintisiete años, se llama Amber Fergurson, como las demás es hija de una familia importante, tú debes de conocer a su padre, es James Fergurson, uno de los secretarios de estado de Shakelbot. Y su madre es una de las fundadoras de _Corazón de Bruja_. Ella trabaja como fotógrafa mágica en eventos importantes. Estaba trabajando cuando… Bueno, no quiero decir que fue agredida hasta que no hablemos con ella, Estaba en una fiesta de la embajada mágica China cuando pasó.

— Si se la llevaron desde dentro de la fiesta lo más seguro es que fuera uno de los invitados —lo interrumpe la chica cuando él para para coger aire—. Sólo espero que no sea alguien que tenga inmunidad diplomática… —Comenta pensativa.

Sí, él también esperaba que quien quiera que esté haciendo esto no tuviera inmunidad diplomática.

— No creo que sea tan fácil —se detiene un momento para mirar hacía que dirección tienen que ir por esa red de pasillos—. Puede que haya sido invitado a la fiesta, o que se colara, o que aprovechara a que ella saliera, no sé, por ejemplo a fumar, o que diera la fiesta por acabada, y ahí la viera.

Ella asiente y vuelve a seguirlo.

— Aunque es algo que no sabremos hasta que hablemos con ella. De todas formas voy a pedir a la embajada que nos envíe una lista de los invitados, a ver qué podemos sacar de ahí.

Llegan a la puerta de Amber y Malfoy da un par de golpes anunciando su llegada. Abre sin esperar respuesta y se espera a un lado hasta que ella entra y cierra la puerta. Draco, después de escanear con la mirada la sala y ver que no hay nadie, se pone al lado de la cama y mira intensamente a la chica.

— ¿Señorita Amber? —La aludida abre los ojos y mira ausentemente a Malfoy—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La chica parpadea lentamente y gira su cabeza para verlo mejor.

— ¿Le conozco? —Dice con un hilo de voz.

— No puedo asegurarlo —le contesta él con una débil sonrisa—. Pero puedo asegurar que yo no la conozco de nada.

La chica parpadea confundida y frunce levemente el ceño.

— Déjeme presentarme, ella es fiscal de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione Granger, y yo soy el Cazador Malfoy, si no le importa nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas…

— ¿Malfoy? —La hospitalizada abre los ojos y lo mira como si hubiera visto a un fantasma—. ¿Usted se llama Malfoy?

— ¿Le pasa algo señorita? —Granger se acerca a la camilla y hace que la chica ahora se fije en ella—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —La castaña mira indecisa a su compañero y vuelve a enfocar la vista en la paciente.

— ¿Encontrarme bien? ¿Bien? Yo… Yo debo… —ahí parece quedarse estancada, los mira a los dos boqueando un par de veces y finalmente vuelve a mirar a Hermione—. Yo… Tengo… ¿Tengo sed?

— ¿Tiene usted sed, señorita? —Draco vuelve a hablar, esta vez más cerca de la cabecera y mirándola atentamente, grabando cada reacción de la chica en el fondo de su retina.

— Sí… Sí… Tengo sed… —La idea parece animarla y sonríe asintiendo—. Tengo sed, sería… Podría usted… Por favor, señorita Granger, ¿Podría traerme un vaso de agua?

Hermione miró dubitativa a Malfoy, éste se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no le veía el mal a que fuera a buscar un poco de agua.

— De acuerdo —dejó su café encima de una de las mesitas auxiliares y salió de la sala en busca de una de las enfermeras.

— ¿Es usted Draco Malfoy? —Pregunta la chica mirándolo dubitativa.

Él se limita a asentir y ella sonríe aliviada.

— Qué bien…. Tengo un mensaje para usted.

— ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?

Ella niega efusivamente con la cabeza y empieza a respirar muy deprisa.

— No… Yo… Yo debo… Yo debo…. El mensaje… Yo…

— Está bien, está bien —le pone una mano en el hombro intentando calmarla y que se quede quieta en el sitio—. Ya no hablo más, dígame, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

La chica suspira aliviada y vuelve a recostarse contra la cama.

— Quiere verlo, eso me ha dicho, debo decirle eso, y… y que….Y que luego debo… Debo olvidar, y dormir —la chica suspira y cierra los ojos—. Lo ha citado, el día del _Samhain_ en el _White Orchid_ , a las 9 de la noche, espera que sea puntual…

Amber bosteza y se queda muy quieta.

— ¿Señorita Amber? —Malfoy se acerca a ella y le susurra en el oído.

— ¿Mmmmmm?

— ¿Está usted ahora con él?

— Ajá —Amber sonríe y su cuerpo se relaja aún más—. Me dice que duerma… Que duerma y olvide…

— ¿Puede verlo? ¿Puede decirme qué ve de él?

— Unas alas… Unas alas enormes y negras…

Y ahí la chica se queda profundamente dormida. Draco se aparta de ella y maldice por lo bajo, joder. Es en ese instante en el que Hermione decide entrar por la puerta con el vaso de agua en la mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta inquisitiva mirándolos.

— Se ha quedado dormida —comenta como si fuera lo obvio.

Se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta sin esperar a su compañera. Faltan 15 días para el Samhain.

 **.†.**

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! —Chilla Hermione saliendo casi corriendo detrás de él—. ¡Malfoy!

El aludido se detiene en mitad de las escaleras y se gira para encararla, con tal mala suerte que la chica no controla su impulso y acaba colisionando con él. Rápido como un rayo la coge y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Debe de haber pasado bastante rato ya que escucha a su compañera carraspear y moverse incomoda entre sus brazos.

—Emmm… Gracias.

La deja ir lentamente y ella se arregla la chaqueta nerviosa. No pierde de vista ningún detalle, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus largas pestañas ocultando sus ojos que miran el suelo nerviosos, sus dedos temblorosos poniéndose un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja… Carraspea y se aparta de ella como si quemara, y sin mirar atrás sigue andando.

— ¡Oye! —Vuelve a escuchar sus pasos apresurados detrás de él pero esta vez no se gira—. ¿¡Vas a explicarme qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro o no!?

Deja escapar una risa divertido y se detiene en un paso para peatones. No sabía que Granger también maldijera.

— No ha pasado nada —le contesta escueto—. Te has ido, le he hecho un par de preguntas y se ha quedado frita. No he podido sacar nada en claro.

Puede notar que la chica no se lo cree, pero no dice nada.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Le cuestiona ella empezando a caminar a su lado—. Sinceramente no creo que saquemos nada en claro de la fiesta…

— Yo tampoco lo creo —admite en voz alta—. Aun así me gustaría que movieras tus contactos para ver si hay alguna conexión, por mínima que sea, con alguna de las otras víctimas.

— ¿Vamos a ir a interrogar a las dos que faltan?

— No. Sinceramente, creo que es perder el tiempo. No nos darán más información que esa que podemos encontrar vaciando un par de publicaciones de _Corazón de Bruja_ o haciendo una búsqueda rápida por el internet mágico.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? —Pregunta haciendo hincapié en el nuestro—. ¡Ah! ¿Vamos a empezar por el trabajo de campo?

La ilusión que pone en el tono de su voz no le agrada en absoluto.

— Sí, pero no hoy, es martes, y acabando de atacar no creo que se precipite y vuelva a hacerlo hasta finales de semana o así. Empezaremos el jueves.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo asiente y sin decir más palabras llegan al Ministerio. Ni loco va a exponerla a ese loco que se dedica a seducir mujeres. Va a inventarse algo para que Hermione no vaya con él el día del Samhain.

 **.†.**

 _White Orchid_ es un pub con clase, justo lo que parece gustarle a su sujeto. Hay mujeres magas, ricas y exitosas por doquier. Los elfos que actúan como camareros son la mar de discretos y no se meten en los asuntos de sus clientes.

Hay dos gigantes montando guardia en la puerta controlando la entrada y salida principal del local. Es más grande de lo que parece, incluso cuenta con varias salas donde se pueden reunir grupos para tener más privacidad, incluso tienen servicio de restauración.

Draco piensa que si fuera un delincuente al que le gusta cazar a mujeres ricas, ese sería el local que escogería. Amplio, no hay escondites, buena ventilación, guardias de reflejos lentos y que, en caso necesario, no tienen ni el sentido del olfato ni el de la vista muy desarrollados. Los lavabos están al fondo, al lado de donde supone que preparan la comida, así que en caso de huida podría colarse por ahí y nadie lo vería salir por la puerta de atrás.

Es un sitio perfecto en el que tender una emboscada. Como no conoce la cara del hombre al que buscan, podría ser cualquiera que entrara al local, y con la magia tan presente le costaría detectar el _glamour_ o el _imperio_. La verdad es que está realmente jodido.

No le gusta para nada. Va a exponerse demasiado, y es un riesgo que no quiere aceptar.

Como que Granger venga otra vez a tocarle los huevos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a seguirme? —Le dice en un susurro enfadado cogiéndola por el brazo y tirando de ella al exterior—. Además… ¿Qué llevas puesto?

— Se llama… Vestido para tu información —le contesta de mala gana y tirando para librarse de su agarre—. Deberías probarlo, creo que uno con lentejuelas y cola de sirena te quedaría divino.

— No me jodas, Granger —la amenaza apretando los dientes y en mitad de la calle.

— ¡No! ¡No me jodas tú a mí! —Chilla la castaña clavándole el índice en el pecho—. ¡Pensaba que empezaríamos el trabajo de campo el jueves, no hoy!

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —Pregunta al final dándose por vencido.

— Tengo mis fuentes —dice escuetamente mientras se cruza de brazos.

En ese momento aparece un elfo muy apresurado y le tiende una chaqueta a la mujer.

— Su chaqueta, señorita Granger —se la ofrece el elfo haciendo una reverencia—. Trevor no querría que por nada del mundo la señorita cogiera frío.

— Gracias, Trevor —agradece la castaña el gesto, cogiendo el abrigo, y más sonrojada que una sopa de tomate—. Entra tú también, no vayas a coger frío.

El elfo asiente y camina hacia atrás sin dejar de hacer la reverencia. Él vuelve a mirarla divertido e intenta no soltar una carcajada ante la evidente cara de incomodidad de ella.

— Con que contactos, ¿eh?

Ella desvía la mirada avergonzada y frunce los labios como si quisiera evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Quiere chincharla un poco más, un poco más para hacerla sentir mal por haberlo seguido, pero siente como unos ojos lo observan.

Son una amenaza.

Quiere hacerle daño.

Está encima del tejado a su derecha.

Se gira rápido e intenta buscarlo con la mirada. Se ha ido. Inspira profundo intentando captar algún olor o algo, pero no siente nada. Se le ha escapado.

Ha huido.

— ¿Malfoy? —La insegura voz de Hermione le llega lejos, como un eco en una cueva—. ¿Pasa algo?

 _Pasa que estamos en peligro, nos vigila, nos he descubierto._

Pero no le dice nada. Se limita a rodearla y caminar hacia un punto de aparición seguro. Espera que Granger no haya visto que tiene los ojos completamente negros.

* * *

 **Fin de la primera parte de la tirada.**

Cartas que representan: el **Presente**.

 **Cartas** : _La Luna derecha, seis de oros derecha, as de espadas derecho y caballo de bastos invertida._

 **Interpretación** :

En el presente, el consultado, debe andar con mucho cuidado, las cartas indican que hay un peligro, algo malo, que lo acecha. Debe elegir las compañías con cuidado. Le dicen que se prudente. Pero que, si es enérgico y voluntarioso puede triunfar, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca.

* * *

 _¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Draco Malfoy?_


End file.
